Game mechanics
Starting the game Upon starting the game, the player will find Bob the Necromancer facing a building, such as a house. Clicking or tappingInstead of clicking with the mouse, you can also mash the keyboard, just make sure the cursor is placed accordingly. the house will cause Bob to fire a magic bolt at the building, dealing damage to it. After dealing sufficient damage, the house will crumble, dropping skulls (the primary currency for this game) and possibly letting out one or several panicking villagers running around ablaze. Tapping/clicking those villagers will also yield skulls. Collecting skulls and using them to purchase monsters and upgrades will give Bob and the monsters higher damage in order to take on more difficult challenges. Skulls Skull is an in-game currency that allows players to buy and upgrade monsters. Players receive them through destroying buildings and killing villagers, also players can buy them at the Diamond Deal store. Please check Skull page for more information Diamonds Diamonds is a second currency in the game. Players use diamonds on skipping progress and upgrading buildings in Hell, and to use them in Diamond Store. Players can purchase Diamonds for real money but they also get dropped by killing villagers. Please check Diamonds page. Critical damage As the player progresses through the game, when the player taps/click it is noticeable that, sometimes, Bob's damage will pop up in a red, bigger font. This means Critical damage. Critical damage has a base chance of 1% and deals double tap/click damage. It is possible to increase the critical damage percentage, but only through particular monster's skills (namely The Big Plague's skill Small Pox and Swarm of Bats' NANANANANANA). There are few items that increase critical damage percentage. Sleeping If players do not deal tap damage for a few minutes then Bob will start falling asleep because he is inactive. At the start of the game it has no effects on gameplay, but as player start to receive items such as Power Potion then the sleeping will grant an effect based on item's brief description. Progression Every building destroyed counts towards Difficulty progression. Each difficulty contains a gauntlet of 10 buildings. The 10th building in a difficulty possesses much higher health, but also always lets out 5 screaming villagers (meaning more skulls). After every 5 levels of difficulty the player will face a boss, namely, the Blacksmith's Union. Bosses They are a bunch of warriors engaging the player while a wizard floats above them in a bubble. The player has 30 seconds to defeat them. Items, such as the magic ring, can extend that time. If the player fails to defeat the boss in time, you are thrown back into the last stage of the last difficulty you faced. There is no punishment for not defeating the boss within the time limit. The Blacksmith's Union's wizard will sometimes carry another bubble linked to his' by a tether. That second bubble contains White Orbs. See Bosses page for more information. Broken Orbs Defeating the wizard will burst the bubble, causing the Orbs to fall on the floor and break. These broken orbs will then be put into the player's inventory. In their broken state, orbs are useless, but upon either activating a time portal, or using the Diamond purchase skill Fast Time Travel, the broken Orbs will be repaired. Please consult the page on White Orbs for further explanation. Map The game is divided by areas in a large map. Each area comprises a certain number of difficulties, ranging from 20 at the beginning of the first map up to 1000 at the end of the third map. The map works like sort of a dungeon: By clearing an area, you unlock the areas adjacent to it, which might lead to treasures or harder areas. The goal of the game is to clear all areas of the map, then to progress on to the world map, and clear the subsequent kingdoms. Please consult the page Map for detailed explanation on the areas. Treasure Items In game exist various items that you can receive through chest, crafting and Devil Deals. Beside White Orbs and Minions, Items play big roll in game progression. Please see Items page for more information. Item Stacking Items in this game, with a few notable exceptions, stack additively, not multiplicative. So, following a simple reasoning, it is easy to observe that stacking several items has diminishing returns and why it is cumbersome to do so. Say the player has an arbitrary monster with 1000 damage. The player collects an arbitrary item that increases his damage by 50%. Collecting two of these items will increase its damage by 100%, effectively doubling the damage to 2000. Now, say the player collects two more of these items for a total of four. That's another 100% for a total of 200%. The monster's damage will be increased to 3000. Triple of what the player started with, but compare it to the previous stage of its damage: From 2000 to 3000 we have a percentage growth of 50% (2000 * 50% = 1000 ; 2000 + (2000 * 50%) = 3000). So, by gathering two items, the player doubled the damage. But then, by gathering another two items, the damage increased by an additional 50%. The same holds true for further instances of this: six items translates into an additional 33% damage increase, and so on. To put this in perspective, by the time the player has reached 1 million dps with this monster, using only the 50% damage increase item, the player has acquired two thousand '''of that particular item. That does '''not mean stacking items is necessarily bad (damage is increasing after all), but it is wise to know when to stop due to diminishing returns and invest time on something that could more effectively increase your damage/DPS. Please refer to the Items page for additional information. DPS Total DPS consists of a few factors which are multiplied together. Those factors are: * Non-tap monsters' DPS (base) * Monsters' passive abilities * Monsters' active abilities * White Orbs * Black Orbs * Items * Hell * Achievements * Carl the Monolith * Shards * Deals Non-tap monsters' DPS * Damage: D1 x 1.035(L-1) Where D1 is the damage of the monster on level 1, and L is the current level of the monster. This formula only calculates the the Damage you get from buying the next level of the monster. If you want to get the total Damage of the monster you have to calculate the sum of this formula, with L running from 1 to the level you want to calculate. Monsters' passive abilities From monsters multiplier = #1 * #2 * (1 + #3 * level) * Big Pockets * Ability #1 - Adds 25% minion's dps (substitute 1.25 into formula if bought, otherwise 1) * Ability #2 - Adds 50% minion's dps (substitute 1.50 into formula if bought, otherwise 1) * Ability #3 - Adds 2% minion's dps per minion's level (substitute 1.02 into formula if bought, otherwise 0) * Giant Zombie's Dem Big Pockets ability adds 5% non-tap monsters' dps (susbtitute 1.05 into formula for any monster if bought, otherwise 1) Monsters' active abilities From skills multiplier = 1 + (specific skill + Presence) * of the Lich * Monster specific skill - two minions have specific for them skill which insceases only their dps. ** Spectral Reposession - Adds 400% Specter's dps (only applicable for Blue Specter, substitute 4 into formula if activated, otherwise 0) ** Pastafury - Adds 700% Squid's dps (only applicable for Flying Squid, substitute 7 into formula if activated, otherwise 0) * King's Presence (The Tomb King) - Adds 100% dps to all non-tap monsters (substitute 1 into formula if activated, otherwise 0) * Son of the Lich - Doubles skills' effect (substitute 2 into formula if activated, otherwise 1) White Orbs From orbs multiplier = of White Orbs * per White Orb * (1 + of Black Orbs * 0.5) / 100% Black Orbs From black orbs multiplier = Necklace multiplier * Toenails multiplier Black Necklace If player possesses Black Necklace, then the following formula gives the correct multiplier Black Necklace multiplier = 2of Black Orbs otherwise the multiplier is equal 1 Carl's Toenails If player possesses Carl's Toenails, then the following formula gives the correct multiplier Carl's Toenails multiplier = 2 * 3of Black Orbs otherwise the multiplier is equal 1 Items Hell Achievements Carl the Monolith From Monolith = 3level Shards Shards are the most effective way to increase overall DPS. Currently there are 3 types of shards: * Splinters - the smallest and the weakest but also the cheapest. Splinters multiply DPS ( ) by 1.1 * Shards - the more powerful version, can be made from 3 splinters of the same type. Shards multiply DPS ( ) by 2 * Big Shards (Fat Shards) - most powerful but the most expensive as well. Currently there's no way to obtain them other than crafting. Big Shards multiply DPS ( ) by 6 Shard conversion By using Forge player can convert weaker shards to the stronger ones: *3 splinters to 1 shard results in ~x1.50262960 DPS increase. *2 shards to 1 big shard results in x1.5 DPS increase. Deals * The Touch of Fire (Diamond Deal, costs 5 ) - DPS x3 * Devil Deal - DPS x2. This multiplier can be increased by building and upgrading Chaos Resort. Total damage calculation According to Lachhh, the following is the formula to calculate the monster's damage: A x B x C x D x E x F Where: * A is base damage * B is Passive Skill bonus modifier * C is Active Skill bonus modifier * D is Item bonus modifier * E is Hell Building bonus modifier * F is Orbs bonus modifier Base damage refers to the raw damage of the monster following the aforementioned formula. Passive Skills are the skills purchased with skulls that every monster have, some have 3 and an Active Skill, others have 4. But all monsters have at least 3 skills that modify their damage: one that increases their DPS by 25%, another one that increases their dps by 50% and a final one that increases their DPS by 1~2% for each level they have (also affects their growth). Active skills are skills that, once activated, increases one/all monster's DPS. In example, Blue Spectre's Spectral Repossession. It increases Blue Spectre's DPS by 400%, which translates into five times it's current damage. Items are the ones acquired by opening Red/Blue chests or purchasing with White Orbs. There are some which increases a specific monster's DPS, and there are others which increase all monsters overall damage. Hell provides 2 buildings that directly affect DPS: Armageddon Armory (for non tap monsters) and Golden Shower of Deathness (for Bob specifically). So when taking damage calculation for non tap monsters, use the damage bonus from the Armory in E. When calculating Bob's damage, use GSoD's damage bonus. Finally, Orbs grants damage bonus to ALL creatures (including Bob). Please refer to the page (link in Progression section) for further explanation. If you want to calculate the total damage done, including the multipliers you can use the following formula for damage: * Damage: D1 x ( 1,25x 1,5x1,02^L) x (C x D x F x E) x L/(L - 1) Damage Cost/Benefit Upon analyzing the aforementioned data and experimentation, general consensus from the more experienced player base agrees that leveling monsters to about level 130 is the best way to go. Anymore levels put on a monster after that is considered to be a waste of skulls on such minimal increment in damage. The only exception is Blue Spectre. It's skill "Spectral Repossession" increases its damage output by 5 times, effectively increasing burst damage for a small amount of time. Hence, it is agreeable to level Blue Spectre up to 150~160 depending on your skull income. Tap damage * Bob's passive abilities * Items * Hell * Critical hit Skulls * Black Orbs * Monsters' passive abilities * Monsters' active abilities * Items * Achievements * Hell * Shards * Deals Monsters' Skull Cost * Skull cost: S1 x 1.05L Where S1 is the skull cost of the monster at level 1, and L is the current level of the monster. This formula only calculates the skull cost for buying the next level of the monster. If you want to get the total costs you have to calculate the sum of this formula in the same way as with the damage formula. Shards Shards are the most effective way to increase overall DPS. Currently there are 3 types of shards: * Splinters - the smallest and the weakest but also the cheapest. Splinters multiply skull's value ( ) by 1.1 * Shards - the more powerful version, can be made from 3 splinters of the same type. Shards multiply skull's value ( ) by 2 * Big Shards (Fat Shards) - most powerful but the most expensive as well. Currently there's no way to obtain them other than crafting. Big Shards multiply skull's value ( ) by 6 Shard conversion By using Forge player can convert weaker shards to the stronger ones: *3 splinters to 1 shard results in ~x1.50262960 skull's value increase. *2 shards to 1 big shard results in x1.5 skull's value increase. Tapping/Clicking vs Idling Players often discuss which is the best way to deal more damage: madness clickfest or idle DPS. More experienced players suggest that idling is more efficient than tapping/clicking due to the following reasoning: Monster damage growth is far superior than Bob's in terms of cost/benefit. In other words, Bob's upgrade price for each level grows exponentially costlier despite his mediocre damage increase per level, whereas monsters' DPS growth is consistent (do note the previous section's content, though). Also, there are two determining factors that allows monster's damage to outshine Bob's: Hell Buildings and Power Potion. * Armageddon Armory in Hell increases non-tap monsters damage by 100% on level 1. This effectively doubles monsters' DPS, whereas Golden Shower of Deathiness increases Bob's damage by 5% of total DPS. * Power Potion increases non-tap monsters damage by a certain percentage when Bob sleeps (the player goes AFK for a while). By gathering enough Power Potions, one can actually double non-tap monsters damage. This makes Bob essentially useless after a few resets (in other words, gathering lots of White Orbs). You only need to pump Bob's damage for the Bob-only challenges, where he is the only source of damage for this area. Even taking this into account, all one has to do is build the first level of the Golden Shower of Deathness, and the player will easily clear a particular challenge, provided the monster's DPS is of a high enough level. This is also untrue when using the Blackest of Plagues from the Big Plague along with Son of the Lich from the Black Lich, and modifiers from the Golden Shower of Deathness which allows Bob's tap damage to exceed the damage lost from Power Potions for the duration of the abilities. Events' mechanics References Category:Mechanics